mucfandomcom-20200215-history
William Williamson
William "Bill" Williamson is a central character and one of the primary enemies in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition and Red Dead Redemption part I The American West and Part II The Mexican Revolution. He is a former gang partner of John Marston. Marston has been extorted into hunting down his former brothers in arms, with Bill Williamson being the primary target. The hunt for Bill Williamson has taken more than half of the game plot, and is the central motivating factor throughout. He is also a hero character for most of the game in Red Dead Redemption 2. With the addition of the 'Liars and Cheats' DLC pack, Bill Williamson is also a multiplayer character that can be selected in the "Liars" section of the Outfitter. Info William Williamson was John's former partner in Dutch's Gang. During this time, Williamson seems to have had a casual sexual relationship with Abigail Marston. In 1886, a botched bank robbery leaves Marston wounded and disillusioned. Some time afterwards, Dutch goes into semi-retirement and Williamson established his own gang whom resided in Fort Mercer in Texas. In Redemption 2, Bill mentions he joined the Confederate Army and fought against the Union soldiers, before being dishonourably discharged for attempted murder in 1863. He lived rough for many years, drinking heavily and robbing people on the highway while avoiding being captured by law. At some point, he was robbed by a "woman" (implied to be a cross-dresser) and almost raped before he escaped with his life. In 1881, he tried to rob Dutch van der Linde, but was taken aback when Dutch simply laughed at him. Though Bill was angry, Dutch cheered him up and gave him a purpose, after which he joined Dutch's gang in 1882. It can be seen that Bill and other members of the gang, including John Marston, never liked each other and fought frequently. Nevertheless, Williamson was ruthless gang member who helped Dutch with everything: robberies, raids, murders, kidnappings, and other crimes across the frontier and sucked up to him greatly. Interactions Revolver During the mission "Battle on the Bridge", once all the charges have been set, a cutscene will show the bridge blowing up, and Allende’s men bringing up a small group of prisoners. One of them is John Marston's old partner, Bill Williamson, who will strike a deal with the Mexican Colonel to spare his life in exchange for a share in the claim at Tesoro Azul Mine. William is mentioned in the beginning mission "Beecher's Hope" - John will mention that Bill is his partner and that they made a deal. But after John's son finds out that it was Bill who betrayed him and is now working with Mayor Johnson and Colonel Allende, he becomes angry and kills William Williamson in Mayor's mansion in 1889 after a daring attack on the palace. Redemption 2 Billy was first introduced when he got into a argument with Arthur Morgan that almost ended up in a fight, something which is to be expected from Williamson. Dutch van der Linde breaks up the fight, and then tells them that they are attacking the O'Driscoll Gang. Bill took part in this fight, and later searched a house for valuables left behind by dead O'Driscolls. During the Cornwall's company train robbery, Bill is unable to get onto the escaping train along with the majority of the gang and instead has to get a horse and catch up with the gang. During the Horseshoe Overlook chapter, Bill mostly guards the camp, argues with other members and doesn't venture out to explore much. When arriving in Rhodes and making some new buddies, Bill is deputised by Sheriff Leigh Gray, along with Arthur and Dutch. They along with Deputy Archibald McGregor go and shut down a Lemoyne Riders' moonshine operation at a swamp, where Bill and Arthur deal with the Rider reinforcements. Bill has to do most of the work while Morgan's lazy s drinks moonshine. Bill, along with Karen Jones later helps mastermind a robbery of the Valentine Village bank. The two of them, along with Arthur and Lenny Summers break into the bank, steal a large sum of cash, before fighting their way past the law attempting to prevent their hasty escape with all that mula. Bill takes part in Grandpa Marston's stagecoach robbery along with Arthur and Charles Smiff. The heist quickly goes downhill, as uncountable lawmen descent upon them thanks to Grandpa and Morgan's slowly-ness. The gang hides in an old stinky barn, but is found by the law thanks to Bill who tipped over a lantern. The barn is lit on fire, and they are forced to fight their way out of the barn and engage with more lawmen in a gunfight forest before escaping. One of his last acts in Clemens' Point was when he, Arthur, Sean MacGuire, and Gicov Bell entered Rhodes to do a job for the Gray Family. Almost immediately after they are ambushed by the treacherous Grays, Bill is captured by Sheriff Gray himself. After Gicov and Arthur clear the street of lawmen (mostly Gicov), they rescue Bill and slay the Sheriff to bits! Billy lastly later part in the assault on the Braithwaite Manor, in redemption for the capture of Jack Marston, John Marston's useless son. While in Saint Dennis, Bill attends the party at Mayor's mansion along with Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea Matthews. He quickly grows frustrated after failing to find any leads and after a waiter spilled his drink. Bill later takes part in a failed bank robbery, where Hosea and Lenny are killed by the cops surplus the Pinkerton Agency. Along with the remaining gang members, he boards a boat in the harbour destined for the South Pacific. After their boat sinks thanks to a wild storm prepared by the Thunder God Raven, Bill washes up on the shores of Guarma with everyone besides Arthur. Not long after Arthur is found, they are attacked by Guarman troops working for Alberto Sausage and are captured. After they manage to escape with the help of Hercule, Billy and rest of the members (minus Javier Escuella, who was captured by Sausage's men) rest at La Capilla. Following the battle at Sausage's Prison which Bill took a minimal part in, he is tasked with carrying the still-wounded Escuella until the gang saves the captain who would sail his boat in order for Dutch's gang to escape the isles. More info to be added... American West In 1887, John and Bill meet once again at Fort Mercer. John has been extorted into pursuing and apprehending Williamson due to his gang's vicious crimes. Edgar Rose and the FBI threaten John's son and wife to force John to complete the task. Marston confronts Williamson from outside the fortified walls, appealing to him to surrender before any harm befalls him. Williamson refuses, has two more men put Marston at gunpoint, and berates John for his reformation. John responds by reaching for his revolver, causing one of Williamson's men to open fire, and wounding him in the lower-right torso. They presume John dead and leave his body to die and rot. Hours pass, until ranchers, Boonie MacFarlane and Angus discover him wounded, of course. Boonie and Angus altruistically take Marston to Nathanial Johnston, the Silver Town doctor, to treat his wounds. John then recovers quite well after the bullet is removed. In return for a $15 doctor's bill, John agrees to work at the ranch for a short time, but William later founds out that John worked with Boonie and burnes the barn down to the ground. During that time, Marston recruited some people in Texas with a cost of helping them. After helping Leg Johnson, Nigel West Dickens, Seth Brains and Scot, John planned a strategy to raid Bill's hideout. The group breached the fort only to find out that Will fled to Mexico with the help of a member of John's former gang, Javier Escuella. Mexican Revolution John ventured to Mexico and was forced to work for Colonel Allende, the brutal dictator of a region in Mexico called Nuevo Paraiso. Even though Allende promised to deliver Escuella and Williamson to Marston, Allende betrayed Marston and attempted to kill him. Due to the betrayal, John joined with the anti-mayor rebels led by Abraham Reys and attacked Allende's villa in Escalera. John managed to kill Allende and Williamson but Laura Fortuna, a rebel freedom fighter, died as she defended Reys from his executioners. Later, Reys takes control of Mexico and becomes the new president and a more brutal dictator than Allende ever could be. Williamson is killed during the mission "An Appointed Time" while attempting to escape with Colonel Allende. Marston must've killed him, or else he would escape again. Quotes Multiplayer Quotes *"I sure miss that whore wife of yours!" *"I always was clever than you, hahahahaha!" *"I've been waitn' for this!" *"Go home to your whore wife!" *"Son of a biatch!" *"I'll blow your damn brains out!" *"This time, I'll make sure you're dead!" *"This is the way it will always gonna be, old friend." *"I'll cut you open!" *"You're still a scared little boy!?" *"I ain't goin' to jail for you, ya' son of a biatch!" *"You always was a coward!" *"I'll kill you twice ya bastard!" *"You always was weak-minded!" Journal Entry The Albuquerque Police Department offers $50 in gold to the person who remains of the name William Williamson aka Billy the Cowboy for murder and for stealing illegal drugs, powdered money, and gold nuggets. We have all kinds of bandits but this one is a real stone cold killer. "We shoulda hung him when we had a chance" said one of the law officers. Mission Appearances *"Battle on the Bridge *"Beecher's Hope (mentioned only) *"House of Cards (killed) *"Exodus In America" *"Leave The Rode, Kill The Bandits" *"An Appointed Time" Trivia *Will is partly bald, revealed during his final appearance, when Allende shoves him out of the wagon, his hat falls off, revealing his baldness. It can also be seen by shooting off his hat, or by playing Poker or Liar's Dice in multiplayer. *Bill does not appear in Undead Nightmare physically, but he is mentioned by John while talking to Mother Inferior. *Most, if not all, of Bill's multiplayer quotes seem to be directed at John. *William wears a slouch hat similar to that of Slink Breadshaw. *It seems that Bill is affiliated with various of Roe's Criminals and British gang members as seen in "The Assault on Fort Mercer" as his gang mostly consists of Roe's criminals. *In ''Undead Nightmare'' among the writings on the walls of buildings in Gold Town one writing reads "Things are different now." These are some of the words that Williamson said to John before wounding him at Fort Mercer. *Bill seems to mentioned his former gang leader, Dutch van der Linde, in many of his interactions with John, showing how much he really cared for him. *William and John always seemed to have hated each other to a degree even when they were in Dutch's Gang. Evidenced by statements and insults between the two characters. Out of all of his former gang members John seemed to hate Bill the most, not including the treacherous Gicov Bell and Leopold Strauss. Gallery Bill_will.jpg|William with Volcanic Pistol. Bill_and_Deek.jpg|Bill and Bessie. Bill.jpg|"I didn't kill you before, but sure as sith will now!" William's_face_to_John.jpg|Williamson's face to John. Bill_taking_cover.jpg|"It ain't over... Till it's over!" Allende_and_Bill.png|Allende and Bill about to escape. Playable_skin_William_Williamson.png|Williamson's playable skin. Bill drinking.jpg|Bill drinking in Chuparosa. Bill_Williamson_real_life..jpeg|William Williamson on a train in real life. Category:Americans Category:RDR Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Traitors Category:Killed in Action Category:Characters Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Filled with Evil Category:War Veterans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Daft gits Category:Criminals Category:Gang Leaders Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Military Personnel